


Sugar Rush

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Dialogue, Original Fiction, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: Inspired by my slurpee I was drinking at the time c:





	Sugar Rush

A blast of flavour splashes across my tongue. Just one drip to start, but gradually more and more builds up in my eager mouth,   
eventually spilling at the seams. The dry wastelands that are the corners of my mouth are flooded with a glimmering sheen of brightly   
coloured liquid, quickly overflowing past the mountains of sand and dribbling down into the crevices of my cheeks. I feel my cheeks   
begin to expand, but I have no desire to swallow, to force the rising tide of giggly, juicy wonder down into the abyss so soon. My   
cheeks tingle and my teeth begin to cool, accompanied by my tongue marinating in the sweet liquid.

Although I know the disenchanting times that await if I continue to chug this beautiful mess down, they seem to fade far into the   
background, easily overrun and forgotten by the precious, unique taste that I still hold in the place between my mental ideations and   
the physical realm. Funny to think that all that separates my desires and my reality is one simple passage, currently stuffed to the   
brim with a luscious, seductive liquid that arouses my taste buds.

As my stretched cheeks begin to beg in protest, I allow the liquid to slide down my throat. First feeling the oasis against my tongue   
draining down into the long, cylindrical slide towards the boundless void. A sheet of cool runoff begins to coat the boundaries of my   
throat, begging to stay in the safe haven so it can toy with my tongue for only a little longer. However, the inevitable calling of   
the void pulls the sheet down like a long curtain, drawing my cheeks closer and closer together and puckering my face up into that of   
a fish.

For a brief moment, I stay transfixed in the mirror, seeing a gleeful, deflated pufferfish staring back at me, asking me to fill it   
once again. But I suppress my desires for only a short moment as I squash the basin against the top of my mouth, pushing out my newly   
painted tongue. An unfamiliar blue tentacle parts my lips and I laugh as if I was a child again. Not a normal laugh, nor something I   
summoned by my own command; rather, the void calling back to me as it stuffs itself with the abnormal liquid it sucked back into   
itself... A call carrying the deepest of happinesses, an energetic vibration protruding through the curtains it drew in and   
the freshly parted, puckered, precious cheeks of mine.

As the last of the reverberating calls leaves my mouth, my newly stained pearly whites -- now not so pearly, nor white -- grin back at   
me, daring me to take another sip. Not like I needed the dare anyway though, as I have already found my tongue pushing its way back to   
the straw, ready to do it for the first time all over again.


End file.
